


bliss

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_gabriel, F/M, Het, Kink Meme, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>She is self-willed and must always<br/>have Her own way. She is full of bliss. She gives freedom<br/>to one out of a hundred thousand.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/profile)[**spn_gabriel**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/) kink meme for the prompt _Gabriel/Kali, bondage (Kali ties up Gabriel). Or Kali using multiple arms to pin Gabriel down would be awesome too_ (originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/470607.html?thread=1879631#t1879631)).

Gabriel's seen some amazing things in his lifetimes: sunrises from Machu Picchu, the production line at Godiva, the creations and deaths of star systems. But this view has suddenly and ultimately put everything else to shame.

He's sprawled out on a huge bed, his head propped up by pillows and he can't remember the last time he was at such a loss for words. "Wow," he finally manages to get out, his leg shifting in anticipation.

Kali just smiles at him, sweet and dangerous as she crawls up the bed. She's naked, breasts swinging and her hair cascading over her shoulders. She stops when she's straddling him, her hands on the pillows by his head.

"My love," he murmurs, stretching up towards her. She's sleek and flushed, eyes flashing at him and that just makes him want her more. "Please..."

Kali adjusts herself, leaning back and sitting on his thighs, her legs bracketing his hips. She takes his dick in hand, giving it a few slow thrusts as she settles in. When she lets go, his cock is hard, resting against her clit. Gabe whimpers at the feeling, his hips rocking up. He's stopped suddenly, Kali's hands gripping his hipbones and pushing him back down into the mattress.

Kali tsks at him, shaking her head. "I thought we said you weren't going to move?"

Gabe gapes at her, eyes glancing down to stare at his cock. "That was a serious conversation?"

She grasps one of Gabriel's wrists and leans forward, drawing it up over his head. She rests her weight on it as she takes his other hand and moves it up to the top of the pillow as well. Gabriel wriggles underneath her, testing her grip and is pleased when she tightens it.

Kali looks down at him and the movement causes her hair to brush across his chest. Gabriel shivers at the touch, eyes wide and wanting. She shifts her weight from one leg to another, finding her balance on the mattress, and the movement causes his cock to brush against her heat.

Gabriel groans at the touch, at having to keep his hips down and stay immobile under the fiery goddess. Kali smiles at the noises he's making, ducking her head down to finally kiss him, a quick one on his jaw that ends with a nip.

Kali pulls back long enough to make Gabe squirm underneath her, and then she's kissing him again, hard and fast on the mouth and Gabriel's never tasted anything more dangerous. He licks into her mouth, biting at her lip and she responds with heat and flame. He tightens his fists, flexes his arm and he can feel her instinctively react, pressing down harder on his forearms. The ache in his arms is turning into a slow burn, and without really thinking he slowly shifts his hips up.

Her thighs are slick, and that only encourages him on. Gabriel braces his feet and pushes upward, and he gasps into her mouth when he finally starts to enter her. There's a delicious thrill in moving so slow, and Gabriel's toes curl and grip at the bedspread.

Kali's still kissing him, slower now, taking her time to break him completely down, and Gabriel's not going to argue with her technique. He's lightheaded and arching up into her grip, into her mouth, into _her_ and he's so close to falling completely apart under her.

She nips at him, hard enough so that he thinks he tastes blood, but it's enough to distract him. It's not until Kali licks over the broken skin that Gabriel can feel pressure on his hips, slowly pushing him back down towards the bed.

It doesn't fully hit him until he tries to move his arms, only to realize he's completely pinned down. When he tenses his body all the hands on him tighten their grip, and he counts four before he's trying to rock back up, fighting against the boundaries.

Gabriel knows she knows when there's a coincidental breeze in the room, enough to cool his exposed flesh and make him tremble underneath her. He's still being held down, fingernails biting into his skin and he tries not to groan at the thought of the marks he'll bear tomorrow.

When he opens his eyes, he finds Kali looking at him, one eyebrow arched. In one swift movement she leans down, lips brushing against his earlobe.

"What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," he admits, even though his hips still strain under her grip.

"I have three more pairs within me," Kali says. "Think you can handle six more hands on you?"

Gabriel braces himself and pushes upward, past the hands holding him down, through the pain until he's buried deep in Kali and a breathy moan slips from her mouth. Gabriel can feel how wet she is, how much they both want to keep moving. He can feel himself being dragged down though, fingers and limbs solidifying as they clutch at his limbs and tease his balls.

"I'll have to punish you for that."

"God, I hope so."


End file.
